


При последней трубе

by Gevion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Multi, Mysticism, Resurrection, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: В мерзлой северной земле разлито много старой крови.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно второй половины 6-го сезона, сюр.  
> Текст написан специально для fandom Force and Strength 2016.

На каждого одичалого из войска Старков приходится по пять солдат из армии Болтона, и костлявая рука в железной перчатке снова стучится в двери всех северных Домов. Отправляя письмо, Санса уговаривает Джона не ставить на нем свою подпись — Бейлиш явится, она знает точно, но только если позовет именно она.

Они ждут.

* * *

К северу от Винтерфелла горят распятия Болтонов — вороны возвращаются серыми от копоти, неся испачканные сажей послания, привязанные к кривым ободранным когтям.

— Сдайтесь на милость Хранителя Севера и законного лорда Дредфорта и Винтерфелла, Рамси Болтона, — кривясь, читает лорд Бейлиш. Его не радует заминка. Он привел войско Арренов из расчета стать всеобщим спасителем. Острые рубины колец режут края тонкой бумаги, исписанной ровными строчками красноватых чернил. — Иначе Рикона Старка вам вернут со стрелой в сердце.

Джон только смеется:

— Некуда торопиться. В мерзлой северной земле разлито много старой крови. Подождем еще.

Бледное солнце едва успевает показаться и вскоре медленно, немощно опускается на противоположном краю неба. Холод топчется на самом пороге. В мед, которым греются солдаты, поварихи добавляют темную северную ягоду, которую не встретишь южнее.

Они ждут.

* * *

Воины Долины ни за что не нарушат приказ Бейлиша и своего слабоумного мальчика-сюзерена, но боятся брата Сансы больше, чем серой хвори. Говорят, Огненная Женщина колдует, а лорд Сноу бродит за пределами лагеря по ночам, безмолвный, как лютоволк, унюхавший льва. Жухлая трава, проглядывающая из-под мокрого снега, тлеет под ногами мертвеца.

Шепчут, что в дымных от костров и тумана сумерках лорд Сноу приводит незнакомцев. Первого — в облачении брата Дозора, с синими от прилившей крови негнущимися пальцами, в шарфе, скрывающем нос и рот, но не доходящем до черных глаз. Второго — в сдернутом с плеч плаще, который обернут вокруг звериной головы, с запахом смерти на подпаленной шерсти, от которого никак не избавиться, с острым мечом Владыки Севера на поясе, который он не вынимает из ножен, с длинными волчьими клыками, которые он прячет, и алым волчьим языком, которым он без стыда лижет протянутую солоноватую ладонь. Третьего — совсем еще мальчишку, калеку, неспособного ходить. Леди в сизых одеждах, с рваными ранами на горле, белыми волосами и запекшейся до черноты кровью в глубоких бороздах шрамов на лице. Великана из человеческого рода, не разумеющего язык живых, и великана из рода пришедших из-за Стены, затылком попирающего звезды.

Призрак, почуяв приближение своих, призывно воет под ссохшейся, точно бесплодное лоно, луной.

С фамильным гербом на перевязи Джон похож на отца, но мягкости в нем совсем не найдешь — он брат, которого Санса никогда не знала. Ночами она не гасит свечи и не расстается с узким, длиной в мизинец кинжалом, врученным Петиром. Ей страшно, но Петир говорит: не верь чужим словам, не верь своим глазам, верь только мне.

— Не бойся темноты, моя девочка, страшнее всего те чудовища, что родились из человеческого семени, что вышли из теплой женской утробы, — баюкала ее Нэн. — Семья и справедливые Боги укроют тебя, мое северное дитя.

Петир кланяется ей низко, будто королеве.

— Ничего не бойся. — Джон целует ее в лоб мягко, словно покойницу. — Дядя Бенджен, Робб, Бран, мать и даже Ходор рядом. Мы тебя защитим.

Они все ждут, а Санса не решается спросить — кого.

* * *

После битвы пахнет горелой плотью. Псаря Болтонов казнили сразу, и за обжиравшимися мясом собаками стало некому смотреть. Подавившись костями, они околели. Их сожгут вместе с обглоданными останками хозяина на заднем дворе.

В крипте жарко от факелов и светло как днем. Мутноватые капли талой воды сочатся с потолка на оплывающий воском мертвый лик тетки. Прекрасная Лианна, роза Севера, вспоминает Санса — когда ей подносили венки на турнирах, Лианна тоже не знала, что ее не спасет красота.

Санса обращается к Старым Богам, как всегда молилась старая Нэн, и к Новым, как молилась Серсея в ночь битвы у Черноводной, прижимая к себе сына. Одну Санса любит, а другую ненавидит, но мудрость перенимает у обеих — так ее учит Петир.

Джон подходит неслышно:

— Арья вернулась. — Прикладывает руку в черной перчатке к ее губам: — Тише, сестрица. Лорд отец и Рикон еще спят. Идем.

У Арьи с собой только Игла, пара украденных монет из Браавоса и тонкий засохший ломоть пирога, завернутый в обрывок ткани с вышитыми на нем Близнецами. Пирог она отдает матери, а Робб скалит зубы, глухо рычит, учуяв запах, идущий из-под тряпицы, и Джон опускает руку ему на плечо.

— Узнаешь меня? — спрашивает Арья.

Санса кивает (у Арьи в ее воспоминаниях нет лица).

* * *

Двери крипты не запирают даже в жестокую метель: ждут долго, долго, до самого конца.


End file.
